Me Das Permiso
by Left Lie
Summary: (Leve ReidxJJ, es visto mas que nada desde un punto externo) Spencer y Jennifer han comenzado una relación, en la agencia y los familiares ya saben de esta, pero hay cierta persona que aun no lo sabe, pero su opinión es vital para ambos. ¿Como le dirán? Y mas bien, ¿que responderá?


**Rony: Buenas, es la primera vez que escribimos sobre esta pareja (a pesar de que la amamos) o sobre esta serie (lo mismo).**

 **Ryo: Tardamos días en escribir algo que nos agradara, ya que esto esta bastante lejos de nuestra zona de comfort, pero necesitabamos aportar con algún one-shot a este fandom, que en ingles tiene harto, pero en español...no tanto.**

 **Rocky: Disclaimer, ni criminal minds ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo las historias o fanfics que hago con ellos.**

 **:::**

 **¿Me das permiso?**

-La cena esta lista -llamó Jennifer desde la cocina.

Segundos después escucho dos pares de pasos dirigiéndose al comedor.

-¿Se lavaron las manos? -pregunto antes de servirles.

-¡Sí! -dijeron ambos, mientras tomaban asiento en la mesa.

JJ sonrió al ver como su hijo le mostraba las palmas de sus manos con el fin de que le creyera.

-¿Como estuvo su pequeño recreo, chicos? -comento durante la comida.

-¡Genial! , tío Spence me enseño un nuevo truco de magia -contó con entusiasmo el pequeño rubio.

-¿En serio? -pregunto mirando esta vez al castaño sentado a su lado.

-Si, pero aun no he logrado hacerlo bien -dijo con algo de tristeza.

-Seguramente pronto lo conseguirás -lo animo su padrino consiguiendo una brillante sonrisa por parte del mas pequeño y un pequeño apretón en una de sus manos.

Miró a JJ, ella solo le sonrió levemente y siguió comiendo.

Desde hace cerca de un mes él y JJ habían comenzado una relación más haya de la amistad. Luego de su divorcio con Will y la muerte de Maeve, ambos habían intentado darle una nueva oportunidad al amor.

Esta relación ya era conocida en la agencia y a pesar de algunas advertencias y uno que otro arreglo del que Hotch tuvo que encargarse, el equipo estaba feliz por ellos.

García había sido la primera en enterarse, las miradas que habían entre la joven pareja no pasaron disimuladas ante sus ojos y al tener confirmada la noticia, no pudo hacer más que gritar de emoción y abrazarlos hasta no tener fuerza.

Durante los días siguientes fueron el blanco de unas cuantas bromas e indirectas por parte de Morgan y Rossi, las cuales provocaban sonrojos en al menos uno de ellos.

Incluso Prentiss, quien a pesar de estar a kilómetros de distancia se mantenía en contacto con ellos, se puso muy feliz con la noticia y los felicito, deseándoles lo mejor.

La madre de JJ y hasta el mismísimo Will, eran conscientes de su relación. Simplemente había una persona que aun no lo sabia, pero que su opinión era indispensable.

Henry Lamontagne.

El pequeño de cinco años de Jennifer, no estaba enterado de la nueva relación de su madre con su tío Spence.

Esto no es por que ella hubiese querido ocultárselo, sino que simplemente no sabía como decírselo, es decir ¿como decirle a tu hijo de cinco años que además de el hecho de ya no estar con su padre, ella ahora estaría saliendo con su padrino?

Si esa pregunta sonaba complicada en su cabeza, agregenle que para ella, la opinión de Henry era lo mas importante. No quería que él se confundiera a causa de esta situación o incluso que le guardara rencor. Cuando le mencionaba estos temores a su madre o a García, le solían contestar que no tenía que temer, Henry era un buen niño y uno muy inteligente, sabría entenderlo...pero aun así temía.

Aunque su hijo no lo hubiera mostrado tan abiertamente, ella notó como luego de su divorcio él estuvo con una actitud bastante decaída e incluso luego de entender que ya no vería tan seguido a su padre, intento no mencionarlo demasiado.

Le dolió verlo de esa forma, es por esa razón que temía decírselo. Con Spence habían estado varias noches platicando sobre eso, el que no debían ocultárselo y que a este paso él podría descubrirlo por si solo, las visitas mas a menudo que Reid hacia, algunas salidas que tenía con JJ o que se estuviera quedando a dormir más seguido en casa de los rubios, podrían hacerlo sospechar, solo tenía cinco años, pero no era tonto y aunque quizás su cabeza invente una excusa infantil a sus comportamientos, lo descubriría. Aun si no es consciente de ello.

El resto de la cena transcurrió con normalidad, con charlas y unas cuantas bromas. Como se estaba haciendo tarde decidieron acostar a Henry, para que no se desvelara. Luego de esperar unos minutos a que se durmiera, salieron de la habitación y fueron a la sala de estar.

Estuvieron charlando un rato, hasta que inevitablemente volvieron al tema que a ambos los preocupaba.

-Creo que deberíamos decirle -

-No lo se, Spence...no es tan fácil -

-Más difícil sera si seguimos esperando -suspiro -no me gusta tener que ocultarle cosas -

-A mí tampoco, pero cada vez que voy a hacerlo pienso en como reaccionaria y termino evadiendolo -

-¿Quieres que lo haga yo? -ofreció luego de un rato, quizás así ella se sentiría más segura.

-...- Lo miro sorprendida, pero luego rió suavemente -no, yo soy su madre, es mi obligación decirle -dijo intentando aligerar un poco el ambiente.

-Y yo soy su padrino, es mi obligación aligerarte el trabajo -rebatió esta vez sacandole una carcajada un poco mas sonora.

-Gracias -le sonrió y lo abrazo. Él siempre conseguía sacarle una sonrisa y aunque sonara tonto, tomando en cuenta la contextura física del castaño y la forma en que lo veían, con él se sentía segura.

No dudo un segundo en responderle el abrazo, su cuerpo desprendía una calidez que a él le encantaba. Ella siempre encontraba la manera de reconfortarlo, aun inconscientemente. Ella siempre lo ayudo, él tenia el deber de hacer lo mismo.

La besó.

Si podía distraerla por unos momentos de algo que la atormentaba, lo haría sin pensarlo. Además, él sabia que si le seguía dando vueltas al asunto no llegaría a nada, JJ era una mujer muy inteligente, pero cuando se trataba de su hijo también se volvía algo ingenua y exagerada, llegaba a incluir más problemas de los necesarios.

Tan centrados estaban en besarse, que no escucharon unos pequeños pasos acercándose.

-Mamá -llamo una voz, sorprendiéndolos -¿por que estas besando a tío Spence?-

Habían hablado miles de veces sobre como explicárselo, pero ahora al llegar el momento ninguna de sus antiguas conversaciones llegaban a su mente.

-...- Jennifer se había puesto algo pálida, era claro que no estaba lista, pero ya no podían retrasarlo mas.

-JJ -le hablo para obtener su atención -¿puedo hablar a solas con Henry? -cuando intento negarse, agrego en voz baja, solo para ella -creo que es lo mejor, yo me encargo -la beso en la frente y se levanto para así acompañar al pequeño a su habitación.

Ya dentro de ella y con el chico acostado le pregunto:

-¿Porque bajaste? ¿no podías dormir? -

-...Si - el pequeño asintió con la mirada perdida.

-¿Tuviste alguna pesadilla? -

-...Si- respondió de la misma manera.

-¿Quieres contarme de que trataba?-

-...- esta vez, solo se mantuvo en silencio.

Spencer esperaba que le respondiera, pero al no ser así solo le quedo esperar.

-Tío Spence, ¿por que hacían eso?- logro preguntar luego de pensarlo un rato.

Estaba esperando a que la formulara.

-¿Sabes Henry? hay muchas maneras de querer a una persona, el ser humano tiene la capacidad de sentir y demostrar afecto de diversas formas, de acuerdo a lo que uno siente. Existen muchos tipos de cariño, por ejemplo la amistad, que le demuestras a tus compañeros o en mi caso a mi equipo; el fraternal, hacia familiares o hacia amigos a los que aprecias como si tuviesen algún lazo sanguíneo, es lo que yo siento, tu tía García, tu tío Morgan y por supuesto, tú, entran en esa categoría -agregó sonriendole -También existe el amor que se siente hacia tu pareja, es distinto a lo que uno siente con amigos o con familiares...en esa categoría entraría tu madre -le pone la mano en la cabeza -el cariño y afecto puede cambiar, a veces aumenta y otras disminuye, por lo que uno tiene que apreciarlo.

-...- el pequeño seguía atento a su explicación.

-En este tipo de amor, uno lo demuestra de muchas formas, abrazos, sonrisas, besos -le dijo mirándolo -en algunas ocasiones las palabras sobran o simplemente, no son suficiente. Es algo bastante complicado. -miro su reacción - Se lo que estas pensando, tus padres, ellos solían tener esa clase de muestras de afecto y algunas las siguen teniendo. Henry, ellos aún se quieren, quizás de una forma diferente, pero el aprecio que se tenían no ha desaparecido y te puedo asegurar que no se borrara tan fácilmente. Yo no busco reemplazar a tu padre.

-Yo no pienso eso -intento corregir al mayor, no quería que su tío tuviese una idea equivocada.

-Lo se, pero quizás en algún momento lo hayas pensado. El amor suele cambiar, en mi caso cambio al grado de enamorarme de tu madre y al parecer para ella fue algo similar. Quiero mucho a tu madre, la amo y se que ella también me quiere, pero ella no podrá estar tranquila hasta saber tu opinión.

-¿Mi opinión? -el pequeño no esperaba oír algo así.

-Eres su hijo, lo que tú desees es algo sumamente importante para ella y para mi también, si no estas de acuerdo en que este con ella, ambos lo entenderemos, sera tú decisión y habría que aceptarla.

Le sonrió buscando tranquilizarlo y transmitirle seguridad, no quería influenciar en su decisión. -Ya con eso dicho te preguntare, Henry ¿Me das permiso para amar a tu madre? -

El pequeño se veía sorprendido, pero segundos después comenzó a pensar en la situación, a todo lo que su pequeña mente le permitía.

Reid se mantenía observándolo con un rostro apacible, pero por dentro se encontraba nervioso. Todo lo anteriormente dicho era verdad, si Henry se negaba él y JJ lo aceptarían, pues para ambos era importante su opinión, pero aun así eso no quitaba que no fuese un asunto difícil de tratar. Se sentía un poco culpable por poner a su ahijado en esa situación.

-Tío Spence -llamó consiguiendo su atención- ¿Quieres mucho a mi mamá?- pregunto con toda la seriedad que podía tener un niño de cinco años. Una imagen bastante adorable a la vista del castaño.

-Si, Henry. La amo mucho -le dijo intentando no reírse y así ofender a su sobrino en su intento de parecer serio.

El pequeño le sonrió.

Fin.

 **:::**

 **Rocky: Hubiera puesto mas romance entre Reid y JJ, pero...**

 **Ryo: Somos un asco en lo referente a romance**

 **Rony: (Por esa razón seguimos soltera )**

 **Rocky: Intentamos que las personalidades no estuviesen tan fuera de lugar, tampoco el argumento, de hecho nos imaginamos a una JJ nerviosa por no saber que diria su pequeñin, despues de todo, para una madre su hijo es lo primero.**

 **Ryo: Esperamos que les haya gustado y que se animen a subir mas historias sobre esta pareja, que a mi parecer es bastante interesante y tiene sus momentos, pero en español tiene cerca de unas 10 historias?, por ahi.**

 **Rocky: Si no llegasen a subir algo, pues me veran mas seguido por este fandom molestando con algún Jencer XD.**

 **Rony: Ciao n.n**


End file.
